


For Ravenclaw

by ThePsychoticPotatoDwarfPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychoticPotatoDwarfPatronus/pseuds/ThePsychoticPotatoDwarfPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble, inspired by the brilliant 'we must unite inside her walls or we'll crumble from within' series. More parts coming soon, if anyone actually reads this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ravenclaw

For Ravenclaw

‘You should have been in Gryffindor’  
‘You should have been in Slytherin’  
Because you’re clever and shrewd, because you’re self-righteous and brave, because you’re you. And you’re a Ravenclaw.  
You’re not the leftover; you’re not the one who was both and so was none, you’re the one who know that both were important, that both were right, and that the only wrong was the fight. 

You’re bronze, because the gold is the brave, the golden trio, and the fighters who fight to be seen and heard and to show their bravery to the world. And silver is evil, but not really, and silver is pragmatic, and cunning, and oh so clever, and still better than you. The silver is the golden house’s worst enemy, and yet they’re still more important. Because no matter how ‘wrong’ they are, they’re stronger than you. 

Ravenclaw was always neutral in the schoolyard battles. In the war, then Ravenclaw fought with your mind, and your heart for whomever you know was right. And sometimes we get different right answers.  
But Ravenclaw can fight. You fight in whatever way you can, and that is not always with your strong arms, but not all Ravenclaw don’t have strong arms. `Sometimes we’re powerful with our bodies, and sometimes we’re powerful with our minds, but we always think. 

'You should have been Gryffindor.'  
'You should have been Slytherin.'  
Because, Merlin forbid, you might actually love you're house. You love the way that Hufflepuff respects you, more than they respect the ‘heroes’ or the ‘villains’, because you are friends, not examples of what is better than they could ever hope to be. Why should you strive to be them, when Rowena Ravenclaw was an EQUAL founder? When she was there for Slytherin, and for Gryffindor when they fought. When she knew that if no one could be the bigger person, then she would be the biggest. The traitor to both, but the friend to all. So you're not where the Gryffindors who aren’t good enough for Gryffindor go. And you’re not where the Slytherins who aren’t ‘evil’ go, either. You are your own house, with your own crest, and morals, and your Godamn students, who weren’t the leftovers. They chose Ravenclaw, because Ravenclaw was what they wanted. 

So take your house as a compliment, as a way of the world saying, this is who you are, and that's perfect. You're Ravenclaw because you fit in Ravenclaw, not because you don't fit anywhere else.


End file.
